


Innuendo

by Microdigitalwaker



Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [13]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23703568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microdigitalwaker/pseuds/Microdigitalwaker
Summary: Quarantine at Reese's loft is about to get interesting.
Series: Covid Prompts - 3 Sentence Fics [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Innuendo

Not wanting to bother Finch, they start blowing steam with a little indoor target practice but that ends when Fusco partially inhales one of the poison darts.

Boxing is next, lasting three days of the quarantine until Reese, nose taped, grudgingly admits that Fusco is champion and so it is kendo sticks that are next taken from Reese's Closet of Weapons.

The sticks are the noisiest yet, with the cursing battle cries, broken glassware and the grunts of pain and, having had enough, Finch loudly asks, "Must I stuff your mouths with something in order for some peace and quiet?"


End file.
